percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 27
Chapter 27 - Car Crash It was afternoon. We were starving. We were somewhere in Interstate 287. "Where can we get some food?" I asked Cuinn as he glared at the map. He sighed and looked at me in the eye. "About 50 miles away." He said grimly. I heaved a sigh. It was a hot afternoon and we were in a deserted road surrounded by trees and woodland. My eyes were getting hazy and my stomach ached to have food in it. Luckily, Nico was the one driving and he wasn't complaining that he was hungry like I was. I stared at the trees and how the leaves make a nice canopy as it cast shadows on the green grass. Just then, before I was about to close my eyes, I saw a shadow between two big trunks with big dark red eyes. I looked closer... Is it me or was the shadow getting closer? My eyes bugged. It was running towards our car. Oh no. "Guys!" I shouted and kick the door of the car beside me open, "Get out quick!" I grabbed the nearest bag and lunged out of the car. I hit the road pretty hard on my left side. "Great." I muttered when I saw my hands were bloody and I had a scar on my elbow. I saw Nico and Cuinn jumped out of the car near the grass before the car was attacked by something invisible. I saw the car had holes, probably caused by spikes, before it exploded. I stared at the fast creature approaching me. It had the head of a gruesome lion with a tail that belonged to a scorpion. "Manticore!" Nico said bitterly. He summoned his sword at once and attacked. I wanted to stop him but it was too late. He lunged on the beast with skill, but the Manticore was faster. I got up on one knee, gasping for air. I had my hand on my left shoulder, it had hit something sharp and now it was bleeding badly. Cuinn was beside me, small scratches on his arms and hands, but the rest of him seemed okay. "Here." He gave me an ambrosia then got up to his feet. I ate it quickly and I felt somewhat better. I sighed. After a few moments I stood up as well. I looked at Cuinn, but he was staring at Nico. "It's not the same one though." Cuinn whispered to himself. "What's not the same one?" I asked him. He seemed to notice me for the first time. "The Minotaur. It's a long story but once a upon a time? Nico and his sister, Bianca, were almost killed by a Manticore." I stared at Nico and was about to approach him when he glared at me and said, "Stay out of this!" I turned into a statue. Alright, I thought to myself, this is his fight. I stared as the Manticore tried to snap at Nico, thankfully, he was able to dodge it. Nico was a truly skilled fighter, I was impressed myself, the way he moved and fought against the Manticore with such ability and skill... He truly was a child of the Big Three. He looked like he was in a fierce dance of life with the creature. But there was an instant when the tail almost had him, I summoned my arrows and bow, but Cuinn stopped me. "Don't forget." He told me, "This is Nico's fight." I looked back, Nico was standing up now. He raised his sword and pierced it on the ground. A rumbling of the ground happened, Cuinn was about to catch me but I strayed from him stood on my own. Suddenly, a great crack appeared under the Manticore and it swallowed the beast from the chest down, and in once quick move, Nico plunged his sword on the Manticore's heart - then it vanished. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 08:14, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis